What is love?
by Mad-Idina-Fan98
Summary: "Daddy? What is love?" Fiyero and his five-year-old daughter have a talk about love and Elphaba. A cute little one-shot


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my second post and I like this one and I hope you do too. I would like to dedicate this to **Exoticpeachblossom **for encouraging me to post on here in the first place and for helping me improve my writing. Thank you so much this wouldn't be on here if it wasn't for you. Everyone she is the reason you're reading this. I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked **_**Wicked**_** wasn't owned by a 10****th**** grader from Australia. **

"What is love?" 

"Daddy?"

"Yes Taylin," Fiyero Tiggular turned around to face his gorgeous five-year-old daughter. She looked just like her mother. Long raven hair. Eyes that looked like deep pools of chocolate with bits of gold. Full red lips and those adorable dimples. 

"What is love?" Fiyero stared at his daughter wide-eyed and mouth wide open. Whoa where had this question come from! He sat down on the bed beside her.

"Why do you ask princess?" He asked pushing her hair out of her face. 

"I was just curious," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You remind me so much of your mother," he said with a laugh.

"Really?" She said as her face brightened. 

"Yes, my love. What do you think love is?" He said as he tucked his daughter into her bed. Unlike most five-year-olds she did not like pink, much to her Aunty Glinda's dismay. Her bed however was black and green with blue and purple flowers on both the bed and the blankets. 

She seemed deep in thought and the look on her face reminded him even more of his wife. Finally she spoke breaking him out of his trance.

"I think love is when a man and woman see past each other's looks and look inside the other and loves them despite their flaws. And when they decide they can't live without each other they realize its love." 

Fiyero just stared at his daughter. He was amazed at what had just come out of her mouth. Had a five-year-old really said that? Wait a second she wasn't just five-year-old. She was the daughter of one of the smartest women in Oz. But still that was not something he expected to hear from her. 

Finally he recovered from his shock. "Wow that's really good Taylin!" 

"Daddy why do you love mummy?" She asked as she pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them and rested her chin on them. She stared at her father with wide eyes. 

"Well for starters she is amazingly beautiful, but if she hears I said that watch out." He said with a laugh. "She's incredibly smart and caring. She stands up for what she believes in, she wants to help everyone she can. She helped me in so many ways, and she gave me you," he finished, tapping her nose, which produced a giggle from her. 

"Daddy," Taylin said her serious face returning. "I'm glad you and mommy chose each other," she said as she lay down and slid beneath the covers.

"Me too, sweetie. Me too," he said as he kissed his daughters forehead. "Sweet dreams my clever little angel." 

"I love you daddy." 

"I love you too angel." 

When he closed the door to Taylin's forest themed room, he turned around and came face to face with his gorgeous wife. 

"Fiyero Tiggular it's not good to lie to your child!" She admonished. He could see the playful spark in her eyes. 

"My fair lady please point out my lie and I will be happy to correct it," he said with mock formality. 

"Hmm let's see you called me beautiful." She said with a smirk knowing what her husband's next words were going to be. 

"Elphaba Melena Thropp Tiggular! Don't you dare say I was lying. That was the most truthful thing I said in there!" He said with a fire in his eyes that she knew was his love for her. He heard he laugh, her soft, beautiful, melodious laugh. She had tricked him into that. "You wicked woman," he said as he pulled her in for a kiss. 

"Did you really mean everything you said in there Yero?" She asked sounding just like her daughter. 

"Yes my love I did." 

"I love you my Yero!"

"And I love you too my Fae." 

All talking stopped as they engaged in a passionate kiss.

**Thanks for reading and once and I want to say thank you to **_Exoticpeachblossom. _


End file.
